highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako
An old Immortal who crossed paths with Duncan MacLeod several times. Duncan had ill feelings towards Mako, but also respected him. For Mako, it was the law that separated man from the beast, and his enforcement of the law was to the letter, according to Mako it left no room for compassion. Mako met his fate at the hands of Richie Ryan after causing the death of a fugitive girl who Richie was trying to protect. Personal History Mako was born in 1260, in Durham, England. Mako became an enforcer for the law, and years later, dedicated himself to uphold the law to the exclusion of all other considerations. He lived by the letter of the law. Mako's distinct feature is the scar on his right cheek. In 1300, he was killed while attending to duties as Shire Reeves of Durham. He became Immortal and later on met his teacher, Thomas of Manchester, who taught him what he was and what he needed to know to survive. Mako became a champion for the law, and in 17th century Europe, he met Immortals Duncan MacLeod and Hugh Fitzcairn, who at the time were learning to read. In 18th century Great Britain, Mako became the sheriff of Durham. In 1882, in Texas, Mako became a U.S. Marshal, tracking down criminals. Mako believed in his duty and did not care whether the accused were guilty or innocent; he believed in the court system. Mako went to the Dakota Territory to hunt down a fugitive named Tim Ramsey, a man who was involved in a train robbery. Tim was accused of murdering a man, but didn't participate in the murder himself, his brother was a member of the Dalton-Gang and in this particular night he accompanied the gang and took care of the horses while the train was robbed and the trainman killed. Tim was a friend of Duncan MacLeod, who was working at a newspaper. Mako ran into MacLeod there. Tim decided he must run away; Duncan gave him a place to hide. Mako ran into Tim in the center of town. They faced off in a gun fight; Mako was faster on the draw and killed Tim. MacLeod was appalled at his lack of compassion, but did not fight him because he was a man of principle. In 1994, Mako was a bounty hunter, tracking down a fugitive named Laura Daniels. She was wanted for murdering her husband. Mako tracked her down in Seacouver, Washington. Mako nearly caught her, but she was saved by Immortal Richie Ryan. Mako then found out where he was and tried to force Richie to tell him where she was hiding. MacLeod learned she was on the run for murder. Richie and Laura hid in a motel but Mako found them and they ran again. Richie realized that they could not run forever. Mako continued to pursue them and while driving his truck, spotted them, and accelerated toward them. He ran into Laura, killing her, but said it was an accident. Richie, furious with Laura's pointless death, engaged Mako in a duel. Duncan arrived at the scene and saw Laura dead. While Mako and Richie were fighting, Duncan tried to talk Richie the fight out, Mako seemed to be ready to stop. Ignoring Duncan, Richie continued their duel. During the fight, Mako gets on top of a table and fell through it; he stabbed Richie, but Richie still managed to take his head and receive his first Quickening. Mako's final words to MacLeod just before Richie kills him are to remember the law, for "it is all that separates us from the beasts". Personality Mako wasn't an evil character but one with no room in his life for anything but the strict letter of the law - the code he lived by leaving no room for compassion or shades of grey. He was described by Duncan MacLeod as a law and order fanatic. Mako seemed not to be particularly interested in The Game, when he met Duncan in the Dakota Territory to chase Tim Ramsay, he made it clear that he didn't come for the Highlander. During his fight with Richie Mako showed signs that he was willing to break the duel off, indicating that he wasn't hunting for Quickenings. Fighting Style Mako's life in Medieval Europe saw the fall of the Feudal System and the change between swordplay based on brute strength to the refined art of finesse and fencing. Mako implemented both of these styles, fighting one-handed with a Rapier or Longsword, heavily influenced by Elizabethan style swordplay with some brute force thrown in. Miscellaneous Information Jonathan Banks, the actor who played Mako, also co-starred with Jim Byrnes in the 1980s TV series Wiseguy. More recently he co-starred in the series "Breaking Bad" and "Better Call Saul" as a former law enforcement officer with a dark past. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Richie Ryan